A ciegas
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Los últimos meses de Isabella se estaban evaporando como su salid. Su marido trabaja día y noche para costearle los medicamentos necesarios para su tratamiento en el Seattle Grace, aunque no terminan de funcionar. Summary dentro.
1. Capítulo uno: Introducción

**_sí, de nuevo la loca de Natalia ha tenido una idea ya ha vuelto a escribir una historia..._**

**_En realidad no quería subirla, porque no tengo terminadas muchas historias y eso me va a hacer que me vea obligada a centrarme solo en una (Siete días encerrados) y de vez en cuando cuando tenga una idea plasmarla en los otros fics... Me me sabe taaaaaan mal... En fin, como hay un poco de todo en los fics, intentaré subir algo TT_**

**_¿Y por qué subes hoy esto?_**

**_Bueno, porque me voy de vacaciones con una amiga una semana y quería dejaros un... "Regalito" de despedida. Intentaré subir capis, de veras, pero como tengo que terminar la maleta... y acostarme temprano..._**

**_En fin, intentaré. Espero que os guste. Ahora pasaré el capi._**

* * *

**_A ciegas._**

**_Capítulo uno: Introducción_**

_Los últimos meses de Isabella se estaban evaporando como su salid. Su marido trabaja día y noche para costear los medicamentos necesarios para su tratamiento en el Seattle Grace, aunque no terminan de funcionar. La relación entre ambos esta flutuando como la esperanza de vida de Bella, hasta que un rayo de luz aparece para salvarlo._

* * *

**_Intentaré subir el capi hoy. La historia la estoy escribiendo en una libreta y tendré que pasarla mientras hago la maleta._**

**_Espero que os guste :)_**


	2. Capítulo dos: Conversación

_**Bueno, antes de nada, decir que ya he tenido tiempo de subir el capi, y no me ha acabado de gustar... en fin, quería decir que si alguien se ve ofendido o tiene algun problema con el fic que me lo diga, no sé mucho sobre como tratan a los pacientes en quimioterapia o radioterapia... así que, intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que sepa :)**_

_**Espero que os guste^^**_

_**Nos vemos dentro de una semanaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Al.**_

* * *

_**A ciegas**_

**_Capítulo 2: Conversasión._**

* * *

En el Seattle Grace estaban todos ocupados en urgencias. Un autobús había sido arrollado por un camión con carga pesado.

En la planta 5, Isabella estaba sentada tomando la carísima sesión de quimioterapia para eliminar una parte de su cáncer.

Suspiró y paseó la vista por el salón, observando a varias parejas interactuando, cuidando de quien estaba en el tratamiento.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen llevaba su caso desde hace dos años, teniendo en cuanto los principios, hasta ahora.

— Señorita Swan, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? — la llamó el doctor, obligándola a parpadear. Se levantó débil y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron.

— Jake— susurró Bella— has llegado.

Él sonrió y la colocó en la silla de ruedas, mientras la llevaba al despacho del doctor.

* * *

Bella suspiró, de nuevo, y miró al doctor diciéndole sin ningún miramiento:

— sea lo que sea, suéltelo.

Carlisle la miró, triste.

— Lo hemos intentado todo, el tumor está… es imposible de operar sin tocar algún nervio, o alguna arteria…— intentó convencerse más que a ella.

* * *

Las probabilidades de que aquello terminara bien, después de tener una fecha límite y de volver a recaer y de estar viva por un procedimiento de resucitación, habían caído estrepitosamente. Al final, todo se remontaría a que no aguantaría los tratamientos, o que Jake n podría pagarlos… No que, ahora, el problema era que la operación no serviría de nada, ya que someterme a cirugía, de nuevo, era para salir peor aún.

Jacob y el doctor se enfrascaron en una conversación tensa donde las palabras _prioridad-en-su-vida- _y _tanto-por-ciento-de-no-salir-bien_ se escuchaban casa cinco segundos.

— ¿Cuánto tengo?

Ambos se callaron al instante.

— ¿Qué? — me preguntó el doctor confundido.

— ¿Qué cuánto me queda? — volví a preguntar. — Y no se ande con rodeos, doctor.

— A lo sumo, si lo alargamos… mantendremos la dosis correcta…—empezó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar papeles de su escritorio.

Una vez me había dicho que me parecía a su hija. Ella había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Desde ése momento me cuidó como una más en su familia.

Aunque no tuviera los ojos dorados, ni tuviera esa salud tan buena como él y su esposa, restándole que no podía tener hijos, me acogió.

— Carlisle— tomé su mano—, vamos, dígamelo.

Le sonreí cuando levantó su rostro. Esto debía de ser al revés.

— A lo sumo trece meses, quizás menos.

— Humm…— prenuncié algo raro. — Es más de lo que había planeado.

Mientras Jacob conducía de vuelta a casa, tuvimos una breve conversación, y luego, el coche se sumió en un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por unos sollozos.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y créeme que esto es lo que más deseo. — le sonreí.

— ¿De veras quieres celebrarlo en un McDonald's? — rió entre dientes, mientras se sorbía la nariz.

— Bueno, hacía tiempo que no veníamos a hincharnos de calorías así qu…

Me vi interrumpida por un beso.

— Mira, — comenzó a hablar, mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba las llaves del contacto— sé que nuestra relación ha pasado a otro nivel, al carió y la monotonía en los últimos años, pero aunque no nos amemos como antes, yo seguiré a tu lado, contigo…

Me tomó de la mano y besó la alianza.

— Hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos…— le susurré sonrojada.

— Bueno si quieres alargarlo un poco más…— y puso los ojos en blanco. Luego me sonrió—si eso te hace feliz, a ti, y te hace más llevadero todo esto, sí. En cuánto haya algún problema, o encuentres a otro…

— Jake, no creo que nadie se fije en alguien calvo y con cáncer.

— Yo lo hice, me fijé en ti, y me casé con la mujer que ahora estoy llevando a un McDonald's. — señaló con la cabeza la entrada. — cuando iba a abrir la boca me interrumpió— Y no vamos a seguir hablando de ésta manera. Parece que salgamos de una peli mala para adolescentes hormonados hipersensibles.

Abrió la perta y esperé a que sacara la silla de ruedas. Luego me ayudó a salir.

— Vale, pero lo último lo digo yo.

— ¿Cómo no me sorprende eso? — murmuró por lo bajini.

* * *

— Sabes que éramos mejores amigos, y que nos casamos por pura costumbre a estar juntos, y que nuestros padres no pensaran mal, ¿no? — le miré con una ceja alzada mientras él me pedía un "Happy Meal" a sabiendas que a veces ni eso como.

Hoy era el día uno de mi calendario: "vivir a tope." E iba a hacer una excepción.

— Bueno, tienes razón, nuestro matrimonio fue fruto de una amistad de muchos años… un Big Mag, con Coca-Cola…— siguió pidiendo.

* * *

Ya estábamos sentados en el sofá de casa.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?— preguntó pegándole un buen mordisco a su súper hamburguesa. — Si vamos a seguir con éste tema, aunque parezcamos dos adolescentes a nuestros 25 años, debo preguntar todo y no volver a repetir ésta conversación.

Y me sonrió con la boca llena. Yo hice un gesto de asco, pero luego me reí. De él.

— Bueno, ahí tienes razón, salvo que…— me lo pensé mientras intentaba apaciguar unas leves nauseas. — Al principio toda esa pasión, lujuria… era fruto del momento. Recién casados. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y era una experiencia que ninguna había…mm…. "presenciado" en su vida.

No me niegues, que ahora parecemos más, dos amigos, que dos personas que llevan casadas seis años.

— Mmm, — se lo pensó. — tienes razón.

Me sentó mal que estuviera triste por las verdades que acabábamos de contar.

— Aunque nos complementamos, y yo te quiero, Jake. — susurré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y él besaba mi mano.

— Y eso lo sé. Nos queríamos, incluso… pudimos sentir algo, pero nos hemos ido enfriando. Aunque estoy a gusto viviendo contigo. — volvió a decir después de un momento.

— Jake, — tragué la comida y le di un sorbo a mi agua. — Debes prometerme una cosa. Como mi marido, como mi mejor amigo, y como mi familia.

Él me miró expectante.

— Quiero que sigas tu vida cuando yo desaparezca.

— ¿qué? — me preguntó asombrado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo digo en serio, la verdad, me he vuelto muy posesiva contigo, y vale, tienes razón, soy tu mujer, pero no hemos hecho el amor desde que me ingresaron en el hospital y eso hace ya mucho. No quiero retenerte y que envejezcas al ritmo que lo hago yo. Debes vivir tu vida.

— Bella, no me puedes pedir que haga eso… ¡Estamos casados!

— Y lo sé, pero… ¿tú me quieres verdad?

Él asintió, llegando hasta mí, y arrodillándose, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo.

— Pero has notado como nos hemos… distanciado, no hacemos cosas de pareja, nos tratamos como dos personas que viven bajo el mismo techo, pero con una confianza infinita. Yo te quiero, y sé que esta conversación debíamos haberla tomado en otro momento pero…

— Bella, —levantó su rostro, llorando. — no me pidas que te deje y que busque a otra mujer, cuando estamos juntos, _de alguna manera_, y a ti te queda menos de un año de vida.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón, y lo asimilé como cualquiera. Dándome cuenta de que me quedaba un telediario… como diría mi padre al ver el pececillo rojo moribundo de mi infancia.

— Haremos todo lo que no hemos hecho por mi enfermedad, ¿vale? Viviremos a tope. Jake mírame. — me miró a los ojos. Tomé su rostro en mis manos. — Te quiero, ¿vale? Y eso nadie podrá negarlo. Siempre será mi pequeño Jake. — sonreí al hombre con el que me había casado, quien trabajaba duro para poder pagar los tratamientos y al hombre que debería amar, pero que solo sentía que lo quería y que deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo.

— Quizás tu amiga, aquella que desapareció sin dar señales… tuviera razón. No debimos comprometernos tan pronto. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada. — me besó la mejilla.

— Yo tampoco, Jake, yo tampoco.


	3. Adelantos

_**Sorpresa! Resulta que mi amiga tiene Internet de ese que va en un pen…(sí, me explico de maravilla xd) Y he podido subir un poquito del capi que está en mi mente.**_

_**Aquí os lo dejo :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A ciegas**

**_Adelanto segundo capítulo._**

Bella se había vuelto a despertar temprano. El hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado la tenía entre sus brazos.

Y se sentía bien. Como siempre se había sentido.

Se levantó intentando no terminar el apacible sueño de su compañero y, por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, pensó en prepararle un buen desayuno, un buen domingo, a su marido. Antes, tachó el segundo domingo de su calendario: "Vivir a tope."

Jake se despertó y, palmeando el colchón, sonrió, al fin, al sentir a su mujer al otro lado…

_Espera… aquí no hay nada…_

Jacob se levantó corriendo, poniéndose unos pantalones mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. Miró en el lavabo; nada. Miró, luego, en el comedor; nada.

Escuchó un murmullo en la cocina, y con los ojos llorosos por temer ya lo peor, se asomó al resquicio de la puerta, encontrándose… algo que no había pensado en todo el trayecto desde su habitación hasta ahí, en ese momento.

— Hola, Jake. — le saludó Bella, con un delantal y su camisón debajo. — he pensado en prepararte un buen desayuno después de una semana de trabajo intensivo para costearle los _caprichitos a tu mujer y no quise…_

— Dios, — fue corriendo hacia ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos, gimoteando. — no me vuelvas dar este susto, Bella.- Jacob elevó su rostro del hueco de su cuello y miró a Bella a los ojos. La mujer de Jacob sintió su corazón bailar de tanto sentimiento.- En serio, lo digo de verdad, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Jacob…— susurró ella cuando él besó su cuello y sintió el peso de las lágrimas.

* * *

_**Dos adelantos de los próximos capis. :) Para todas vosotras/os.**_

— Hola. — saludó el hombre que llevaba rato mirándome entre sus pestañas. — Estoy con mi amigo, y… digo, ¿no la acompaña nadie? Pues vengo a decirle…

Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Se rascaba la nuca siempre que me miraba, que era pocas veces, porque siempre miraba al suelo. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a vernos enganchados a las vías…

— No, mi…— ¿porqué no podía decirle a éste muchacho que tenía marido? — Jake está trabajando para pagarme la quimio…

— Oh… que detalle. ¿es un amigo, hermano…?— preguntó sentándose en la silla siempre vacía. Bueno, _casi_ siempre.

— Es mi marido. — susurré, observando su ceño fruncirse.

* * *

_**Segundo Adelanto capis de entre medio.**_

— Sé que es algo muy fuerte, pero piensa, soy más grande que tu por varios años, y me quedan menos de diez meses para morir. ¿No ves que no valgo la pena? — intenté que entrara en razón, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón.

— Bella, tengo veinte años, y no me importa que tu tengas veintiséis…

— Voy a cumplir los veintisiete.

— Bueno, no me importa, ¿vale? Yo… te quiero mucho, y quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mis días, o de tus días.- rectificó al mirarme. — tanto si son diez días, vente años, o nueve meses. Yo estaré ahí, con marido, sin marido, con compañero de piso o con suegro insoportable. Pero ahí estaré.

* * *

**_Sé que es poquito, pero espero que os guste :) Intentaré subir el capi lo más pronto que mi cabeza lo construya._**

**_Qué os parece si le decias a mi mente que busque por todos sitios mi imaginaicón? ¬¬ no escribo nada TT_**


End file.
